Stranded: A We Bare Bears Story
by RedPanda115
Summary: When the bears win tickets to Japan, they are excited to go. They take Chloe to go and head to the airport. But when they start flying in the air, tragedy struck. Now the bears have to pair up with new people, and have to survive. This was written a year ago when I was younger. I hope you like.


p id="docs-internal-guid-b2e594cd-ef16-783d-f28e-60ca1fcb6c72" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Century Schoolbook'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Grizz, Panda, and Ice Bear were running to the cave in excitement holding 4 pieces of paper. When they entered the cave, each brother ran to their room to pack their bags. They are so excited because they won a trip to Japan for a week. Panda was calling Chloe and her parents to see if they will allow the prodigy to go with them. The parents allow their daughter to go because they trust the three brothers. So each one of the get packing. After an hour, they hear a knock on the door. Ice Bear answered it to see Chloe with a big, bulky bag. "Hey Ice," the human girl said to the Polar bear. "Ice Bear lets you in," Ice Bear said, moving to the side to let the human in. Chloe walked in and puts her bag with the other three bags." Hey guys," Chloe yelled to the others, "Are you ready to go?" Grizz replied, "Yes. Panda, let's go." Panda came out and grabbed his bag. Grizz got his and Chloe's bag. Ice Bear grabbed Chloe and put her on his back and went through the door./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Century Schoolbook'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" "Now boarding the flight to Japan," the announcer said. "That's us," Panda said excitedly, running to the plane boarding area, while the others are trying to catch up. Panda was about to make it until he ran into another person. "Sorry," the woman said. When Panda got up, he saw that the woman was a Red Panda. She had pale eyes, with black around the eyes. Her face was a red/orange mix. She is wearing an unzipped purple hoodie with a black t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and some sandals. Panda was staring at her. She then went to the Japan boarding flight, giving a ticket to the boarding lady and got on the plane. He then ran to the same flight and showed the boarding lady the ticket. She took the ticket and let the panda on. Grizz, Ice Bear, and Chloe gave the tickets to the same person a few minute after. Then two people and a black bear gave the tickets to her. And they got on./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Century Schoolbook'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" "Please put on your seat belts," a man said on the P.A system, "Because we are taking off in one minute." Grizz, Ice Bear and Chloe were sitting together in first class. Panda, on the other hand, was sitting with two humans. One was a American boy with purple hair who is wearing a teal hoodie with a black shirt with a skull that says "Call of Duty Black Ops 3." He is wearing some jeans and red sandals. He was playing a game on his phone. The other was a African-American girl who had black hair. She was wearing a dark grey hoodie and bark blue jeans with some orange shoes. She was watching a movie on her tablet. The boy and girl were holding hands. 'Probably dating,' Panda thought. He then saw the Red Panda who was sitting by a Black Bear, who was drinking a soda called "Nuka Cola." He then pulled out a manga book and went to the page that he was continuing on. Then they took off./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Century Schoolbook'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" Two hours later, Grizz, Chloe and Ice Bear were playing a card game. "Ice Bear wins," The polar bear said, tossing the last card on the pile of discarded cards. "Good job little bro," Grizz said, while Chloe was clapping. Then the plane moved a little. "Attention passengers," the pilot was about to say until the plane started falling down into the ocean. The bears and Chloe went to the emergency exit with the other two bears and humans. They also grabbed all the bags. They were the only ones in first class. Ice bear grabbed and handed each person a parachute and got one big rafts and jumped out. Everyone else followed, as there was nowhere else to go. They landed in the ocean and got on the rafts. They started rowing the boats when they heard the plane blow up and sink in flames./span/p 


End file.
